Grief Resolved
by MaggieB2004
Summary: Post Blackveil: Karigan trapped, Lynx returns to the Castle, Estora and King Zachary try to resolve their differences. Alton and Dale leave Estral in the Tower of the Heavens... What will happen next?
1. Lynx Returns

**AN**: This Fan Fiction is based off of Kristen Britain's Green Rider series. I do not own the characters, settings, or the underlying themes.

* * *

A twilight summer storm raged over Sacor city; King Zachary and Queen Estora sat in companionable silence in the study. Zachary healing from poison arrows conducted castle business from plush seats with his wife at his side. He stood at the window, a hand resting on the stone of the sill and counted softly under his breath after a flash of lightening.

"Zachary, what are you thinking?" Estora looked up from her needle point curiosity on her face. Since the dismissal of the Kingdoms key advisors and Captain Mapstone taking a long needed vacation Zachary had been distracted. He brooded over the lack of news from the wall. The presence of his wife is not enough to pull him from his own thoughts.

"I am counting;" he responded softly. "The center of the storm is now five miles from the city." He turned to face Estora, fire light reflected off her loose hair.

"I was thinking of the wall and the riders. I hope Ard did not accomplish what he set out to do." Estora said softly.

Zachary knew she meant it. His gaze fell to his wife, as he walked back to his seat next to her, watching her pull the thread through her latest project. "I know, I do too," he responded, pausing to scratch Finder the Second sleeping at her feet.

* * *

A loud bang on the outer door to the castle proper was heard shortly after the sun went down, before the storm truly set in. A soft rain fell on the man who raised his hand to knock on the locked door again. A slot in the door slammed to the side, the appearance of a pair of eyes stopped the raised fist.

"Who are you?" The guard on duty asked through a slot in the top of the door.

"Green Rider, have to report to the King immediately." Lynx's responded in a gruff tone.

"Where's your horse greenie?" The guard mocked.

"Back at the wall," Lynx's shifted on his feet, the rain dripped from his nose. "The message I carry for the King is important, and I must see him."

"The - the - the wall?" The guard stammered.

"Yes, the wall. Just let me in." Lynx did not feel the need to explain himself to the gate guard. He needed a bath, a hot meal and to get back to the forest.

* * *

A green foot ran down the hall, skidded to a stop in front of the weapon outside the Kings door. He put his hands on his knees doubled over, chest heaving, gasping for air. The weapon raised one eyebrow while he waited for the lad to catch his breath. The boy straightened and said, "Message for the King."

Fastion opened the door for the boy and followed him in, gestured for the Rory to stay where he was.

The boy, red faced, bowed to the King and Queen. He began to speak rapidly, "A rider is coming up from the gates now with news from the wall."

Zachary stood slowly, "Thank you. Please go and find your dinner it is getting late," he said to the sandy haired boy.

He turned to the servant in the room issuing a command, "Have food and drink brought here, clear the small dining table, and have seats for Fastion, the Rider, the Queen and myself set."

He strode over to the small bar in the room, picked up the crystal decanter and poured himself a splash of brandy and took a sip. After a moment he turned back to the room, "We can hope this is the news we've been waiting for." He took another sip and said, "Fastion, I wish you to remain in the room with the queen and I." Fastion executed a bow and slid away to a shadow in the room.

* * *

Lynx made his way, wet and foot weary up to the castle in the company of a guard. He placed one foot in front of the other; it has been a long way from the plains to Sacor City. He did not remember much of the journey. He traveled on foot, listening to the animals go about their usual business. He missed Owl, and the companionship he had with his horse, he even missed how owl bickers with him. He had traveled in the company of the Eletians, Ealdaen and Telagioth on the Eletian roads for two long weeks. The Eletians had stopped long enough in the forest outside of Sacor City to wish him luck. The Eletians had to report to their own prince. The three companions did not talk much as they were all wrapped in their own grief. He followed another guard from the castle entrance to the study of the King. Lost in his own thoughts he did not notice his boots treading on carpet instead of stone. The guard stopped in front of a weapon guarding a door.

"Rider Lynx to see their majesties," the guard said in a somber tone knowing what the return of only one member of the contingent meant. The weapon knocked on the door, waited a moment, and opened it stepping out of the way and gestured for Lynx to enter.

Lynx entered the room surprised to find Lady Estora with King Zachary sitting in front of a cheerful fire. There was only one weapon in the room Lynx could see. Lynx dropped to his knee in front of the King bowing his head.

* * *

Karigans breath came in ragged gasps as her fingers sought out imperfections in her tomb. She could find no seams, no cracks above her head or along the sides of her body.

_By all the gods, how did I end up here?_ Karigan asked herself.

She reviewed everything. W_hat else is there to do when you're dying? _She sarcastically asks herself. The Mirror. Yates. Mornhavon in Yates. Yates being defiled by the presence of Mornhavon. Lynx. The Eletians. The sleepers.

"What do I do now?" She whispered to her prison.

"Calm down, and don't use up all the air." She answered herself.

She set her mind to the task and she can find an answer.

* * *

"Welcome home Rider," Queen Estora said as she stood. The King remained seated. "Please join us," she said indicating a dainty seat, "Would you like some tea? Perhaps a blanket?" Estora looked at the King, "Zachary, do you think we should provide Rider Lynx with some dry clothes, a moment to himself before he reports?"

Lynx looks up at the King, who gives him a small nod. He slowly rises from his knee looking from the King to Lady Estora. Wearily he responds, "Tea would be welcome my Lady, as would a chance to dry up a bit."

"The Queen and I were discussing the expedition before you arrived." King Zachary said, correcting Lynx with a soft smile. Zachary gestured to the servant to lead Lynx from the room to find a change of clothes.

Lynx followed the servant into another room, and reflects on the appearance of the King. Lynx noted the King has changed. He looks older, not as carefree. He did not look as healthy as he had when the expedition left the castle for the forest. He looked nothing like the King he remembered telling him to protect Karigan before they set off into danger.

Lynx returned to the room with the King and Queen in his borrowed clothes.

Estora looked up and gestured for him to sit, "Please sit Rider, the tea will be here momentarily."

Lynx sat on a sturdy looking chair, sturdy enough to hold his weight. "Thank you your Majesty." He said to Queen Estora.

"Rider Lynx," the King started, "Your journey home seems like a long tale in itself, but could you tell us the story from the beginning? Start with when you left the castle."

"Of course your Majesty, first I must give you this." Lynx removed a leather journal from a bundle at his feet and handed it to the King. "It was Yates' and there are images, maps, reflections from the journey. He did not make it. The general, soldiers, Ard and four of the Eletians also perished. Rider Sir Karigan could not be found and I presume she is missing or in Blackveil."

Estora gasped, King Zachary nodded. "I did not expect as many to perish in the forest but losses were expected." He said somberly.

He handed the journal to Estora without opening it and leveled Lynx with his gaze. "Please tell the tale."

Lynx spoke for a long while. He talked of the arrival of the Eletians at the wall, entering the forest and the first death by hummingbirds. He spoke of how the general become ill, the losing and finding of Yates and Karigan in the forest, the beauty and sadness of the lost city of moon beams, and the corrupted sleeping Eletians. Grandmother teaming up with groundmites and waking corrupted sleepers. Karigan near death at the hands of Ard. Lynx leveled Estora with a glare so intense she blushed and shifted uncomfortably. He did not stop his story, he tells of entering the castle of moon beams, and finding peace there for a brief moment. He spoke at great length of the bravery of those in both parties, the drive of the Eletians, the bravery of Yates when he lost his sight.

He spoke of a Mirror Mask, and how Yates became possessed by Mornhavon. He tells how Karigan refused to give the Mask to Mornhavon-Yates, and how she broke it. How he found himself and Yates in the middle of a field hundreds of miles north of the wall. Yates death and how he buried him. How he found two Eletians on the plains. He spoke with frustration, anger and heartbreak of not being able to find Karigan; the grief of not hearing the animals speak of her. His journey home with the Eletians the last part he speaks of.

Tea had been served while Lynx spoke and not a drop had been touched.

The King had been transfixed by the story. Queen Estora had leafed through the journal while Lynx spoke. She was awed by the detail of the drawings, the small notations about the vegetation and the forest itself she would leave to explore later. She loved the beauty of the Eletians, and even found an image of Karigan. She looked bruised and battered; her wrist held still by two arrows, and a bandage on her leg. She held a staff in her arm while she slept, cradling it against her body. Estora silently handed the Journal to the Zachary who leafed through it after Lynx's report.

They all sat in respectful silence for those fallen. For all Lynx went through to report to the King. Estora was so moved she placed her hand on top of Lynx's in a show of comfort. Lynx moved his hand uncomfortably.

"Thank you Rider Lynx." King Zachary said calmly. "We have ordered food; you look half starved and tired. Please join us to dine, Fastion will also join us and we will fill you in on the new, so there are no surprises when you walk the castle tomorrow."

"Thank you your Majesties." Lynx said as he inclines his head to the King. He pointedly did not include Estora to his regard.

* * *

"Dale," Alton knocked on the stairs to her tent. "Come out here we need to talk."

"Coming," Dales voice muffled as it passes through the tents flaps.

Estral stood next to Alton with her chalk board in the twilight. She scribbled; **Can you let me into the tower before you go tomorrow? **

Alton read her message and gave her a puzzled look. "You want to stay in the tower? Why? Leese won't be able to keep an eye on you if you're in there." Alton squeezed her hand and looks her in the eyes, "You are determined?"

Estral nodded and erased her board with a loose rag from her belt and began to write;** I want to be away from everyone for a while. Maybe I can get the tower to remember me. I don't want Leese looking me over every day. There is nothing she can do.**

Alton gathered Estral up in his arms and kissed her temple. "Okay," he said "I'll let you in tomorrow before I head to the breach and the towers beyond. One condition, I'm asking Merdigen to talk to you. You'll have to turn his pages."

Estral nodded in his embrace and he chuckled as he felt her head bob under his chin.

Dale bounded down the steps and almost knocked the pair over. "Oops, I'm ready." She said with a smile. "I'm going to visit the towers east, correct?"

"It's a longer trip but you'll get the chance to check in with each of the Riders. You'll want to pack for all weather. And probably some ale," he added knowingly.

"Excellent." Dale said with a smile, "I was getting tired of hanging out with the love birds anyways." She looked them over with a sly grin.

"Estral is going to stay in the tower. I'm going to need some help getting supplies into the tower for her. Estral won't be able to leave once she is inside and no one will be able to get in." He glanced at Estral, "I'm going to ask Merdigen to send a message down the working side of the wall in case something happens to her. You're responsible to check in on her." Altons gaze told Dale how important it is she understand Estral is his future.

"Not a problem Alton, Estral and Merdigen will get sick of me." Dale said with a devilish grin. "I'm going to check the horses. They've seemed restless, especially Owl, and Condor hasn't seemed right either."

Plover picked up her head as she scented her mistress coming to shower her with love. Condor whinnies of welcome shocked Dale, Condor usually missed his Rider too much to show enthusiasm for anything. Yates' Phoebe's still off her feed, and was looking thin and forlorn. Lynx's Owl tried to get as far from the wall as possible instead of fighting to get in. Dale spoke in somber tones to all three horses, "Things will look up, I'm sure your riders are fine."

* * *

AN: This chapter has been updated as of 1/23/2016. I realized I did not like the tense I was writing in, and had to change it back to past tense.

AN: This chapter has been updated as of 7/2/2015. I will be working my way through the story updating chapters over the next couple of weeks. Please review and enjoy!


	2. Lynx Sleeps

**AN:** I do not own these characters, or the setting/world they play in. This Fan Fiction is based off of Kristen Britain's Green Rider Series.

* * *

Lynx sat with his monarchs and the Weapon Fastion at a small dining table in the study. Food was served; conversation and idle chatter began to fill his senses.

The King and Queen spoke at length of the changes in the Kingdom since Blackveil. The wedding, the change of advisors and the Captains vacation were the main focus of the conversation.

"Yes, much has changed, but we are stronger for it." Queen Estora said calmly "The part of your journey concerning Ard was brought to light before you returned. My cousin Richmont Spane was charged with treason. He arranged it. I never gave my blessings. She has been a loyal friend to me. I hope that she is still alive and returns home." She said, her tone not convincing Lynx.

"I was concerned for her health and safety as the most senior Rider on the mission. Ard was showing interest in her. The Eletians became concerned, and they eventually spoke to me about it. I hope she comes home, but her wounds were severe and she is likely dead." Lynx responded in a diplomatic manner.

"My sister at arms will survive the forest as she survived the wild ride." Fastion shared his opinion for the first time during the meal. He then addressed the King, "Sire, may I look at Yates' Journal?"

The King passed the book to Fastion and watched as he reverently opens the cover. He took a long time with the book, viewing each page as if a masters painting. He paused on one of the last pages. The drawing of Karigan caused a small quiver of expression on his usually still face.

Lynx's eyes started to close, his head bobbing up and down as exhaustion overcame him.

Zachary addressed Lynx, "Rider you look tired. Please go down to the Riders wing and make yourself comfortable in Rider Sir Karigans room. I ask you to remain in the castle for the time being. Fastion please accompany him to the rider wing."

Lynx and Fastion both stood and bowed to their monarchs before exiting the room.

* * *

"Lynx, did she suffer much in the forest?" Fastion asked as they walk the halls.

"I wouldn't say she suffered. I would say she out did herself this time." He paused to collect his thoughts. "She held us all together, Sacoridians and Eletians alike. She was the reason we kept going. Karigan wasn't going to let the mission go on uncompleted. She wants Mornhavon gone from this land, and where ever she is, if she is alive, she will continue to fight him."

Fastion stopped, grabbing Lynx's arm in the middle of the hall. He looked Lynx in the eyes, "I need the truth. Do you believe she is dead?" His gaze serious.

"This is Karigan, anything is possible!" He answered shaking his arm out of Fastions grasp as he began down the hall again, "I speak better when I am moving. It is odd to be answering your questions. I hope she is alive, but I fear she is not. I have already grieved her and Yates. My brother and sister are dead, and my other family members have suffered a great loss."

Fastion nodded, "Karigan is special to all of us, including the Weapons."

Lynx voice soft, "That staff you gave her, it probably saved her life. I am glad she is family to you too."

They traveled in silence. In the Riders wing Fastion lead the way to Karigans room. "I know you do not keep a room here, the King asked you to stay here," at this he opened the door and lit the lamp next to the bed.

A white cat yawned and stretched. He gazed up at the two men standing in the doorway to the room belonging to the woman who occasionally feeds him. Ghost kitty's eyes lock on Lynx, and he visibly relaxed.

Lynx stared at the cat, sensed his displeasure at having his nap disturbed. He spoke to the cat in a calm voice as he slowly entered the room and sat on the bed, "Hush, it is only for a short while."

Ghost kitty strutted over to him and bumped his head into Lynx's thigh at the edge of the bed. He seems content and curled up next to him.

Fastion looked at Lynx, "I've heard she calls the cat Ghost kitty, or some foolish name like that."

Lynx nodded, bent down to untie the laces on his boots.

Fastion gave Lynx a nod and left the room.

* * *

"I do not believe she is dead." Zachary stated aloud to the room after a sip of calming tea provided by a mender.

Estora looked up from her needle point, and said, "Zachary, I do not want to believe she is dead. Lynx couldn't find her, and Mornhavon has returned. The Second Empire and Grandmother still must be found." Estora changed her tone to compassion, "I know you care deeply for Karigan, I do as well. But the Kingdom..."

Zachary interrupted her, "Yes the Kingdom must always come first. I am frustrated Estora. She's our hope to defeat Mornhavon. She has good relations with the Eletians; we need them as allies."

A knock sounded on the door and Fastion entered.

"Rider Lynx is settled in?" Estora inquired.

"Yes, he has settled in Rider G'ladheon's room." He paused for effect, "and he has made friends with her cat."

Zachary looked confused. "She has a cat?" He questioned, hardly believing she could have a pet when she was away so often.

"Yes, she has had a cat since the Riders moved into their new wing. One of the tomb cats, it took a liking to her." Fastion responded, "And the Riders like having a good mouser around."

"Did Rider Lynx seem like he needs to be tended by a mender?" Estora asked.

"No your Majesty, I believe all he needs is rest."

* * *

**AN:** This Chapter has been updated as of 1/23/2016. Please take the time to review and be patient as I work my way through the rest of the chapters.

**AN:** This Chapter has been updated as of 7/2/2015. Please take the time to review and be patient as I work my way through the rest of the chapters.

Reviews area always welcome!


	3. Lynx's Discovery

AN: This FanFiction is based off of Kristen Britain's Green Rider Series. I do not own the characters or the world they live in. I am just having some fun.

* * *

Alton nuzzled Estrals neck as the walls of the tent they share slowly lightens. "I Love you," he mumbled into her hair, he is not yet awake, and she smells good.

Estral turned around in the small cot they share to face him. She wrapped a leg over his and rubbed her nose into his neck biting him playfully.

"Ah, you love me too." Alton said warmly to Estrals nod. "I don't have time this morning to, well, you know." His voice trails off, disappointment hung between them.

Estral sighed and cuddled in closer taking in his warmth. He smoothed her hair back from her face tucking it behind an ear. He reached down for her chin and gently tilted it up to gain access to her mouth which he kissed gently. "I won't be gone for very long, a week, but more likely two." He muttered between small kisses.

Estral wrinkled her nose and pouted. She wiggled closer to him and she kissed him and gazed into his eyes with all the love she has.

"Well, since you put it that way, we may have time." Alton said with humor. He set his full attention to Estrals perfectly shaped lips, and kissed her deeply.

* * *

A few tents away, Dale groaned as she heard the sounding of the horn. She rubbed sleep from her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, shaking the stiffness from her old shoulder injury. She slowly stood and dressed in her field uniform.

She looked over the gear she prepared for the tower run the night before._ It might be summer but it is still cold in the morning_, Dale thought bitterly.

Dale stepped out into the morning air humming a tune Estral used to play, and headed towards the mess tent. She knew she would see the Love birds there. The three of them have a comfortable routine of companionship. Dale thought of Estral as an extra sister.

She caught the smell of eggs and bacon, and fresh bread on the air. She picked up her pace to arrive at the front of the line. Dale smiled at the cooks as she loaded her plate with steaming food. She grabbed a mug and filled it with tea from a jug at the end of the line. She juggled her plate, silverware and tea as she headed for the table she shared with the others. It is technically Lord Altons table, but she is his friend, so she sat down and started eating with vigor.

She looked up as she blew hot air out of her mouth as the food burned the roof of her mouth, and spied Alton and Estral. They held hands casually, stealing glances at each other as they got into line for food. She watched the pair fill each other's plates with smiles and shakes of heads silently, and she grinned.

The three of them started eating breakfast in silence. Dale and Alton had never lost their voice in the way Estral had. They ate in silence to better understand Estral, and how she communicates. A smile or a nod meant much. To be full of words and unable to speak, to convey everything in a gesture, must be so frustrating to Estral. They held each other's gaze for a moment and began to eat. They occasionally smiled at each other to express respect, love, kindness, or humor.

The food gone, they sat sipping their morning tea smiling like fools for their full bellies. Dale let out a contented sigh and the three rose to return their plates, silverware and cups to the cooking staff.

Alton paused outside of the tent, waited for Dale to finish her flirtation with a soldier. "You ready for the journey down the wall?"

"Yes Alton, I am prepared for all weather." Dale said in a mocking tone. She shared a smile with Estral and said, "I hope you have a wonderful stay in the tower. I'll be checking in Estral. If you have any problems tell Merdigen to send word."

Estral smiles at Dale and gave her a nod of understanding. Alton opened his mouth to speak again, but Estral put a hand on his arm to stall him. Estral approached Dale and wrapped her arms around the rider and gave her a kiss on the cheek, saying _Thank you _through her action.

Dale in turn wrapped Alton in a hug of sisterly affection and turned to walk to her tent. She wanted to leave soon so she can get to the first tower before lunch.

Alton took Estral by the hand; they started to walk over to the Tower of the Heavens at a leisurely pace. Upon arrival at the tower Alton turned to wrap Estral in his arms and said into the top of her head, "Your instrument is inside and there is plenty of food, and if you need help," Estral's hand snaked up to cover his mouth and she rolls her eyes at him, _You've said all this before_. Alton nodded and Estral stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss after she removed her hand.

They turned to face the tower together, hand in hand. Alton passed his hand over his brooch and they passed into the tower together.

* * *

Lynx stretched out in bed, his first bed in many months. He opened his eyes and found himself nose to nose with a cat. The green eyes rested in a white face and the feline purred in contentment on his chest.

Lynx smiled at the cat, "So, you've missed sleeping with a warm body have you?" The cat blinked slowly at him, and then stood on his chest, stretching out his lengthy body before jumping to the floor.

Lynx watched the cat meander across the floor, pausing to rub himself on the bedpost, and leap to the chair in front of the desk. He looks back at Lynx as if to say, _you should see this_.

"Ah, so I must get up now and explore her things?" Lynx addressed the cat.

The cat looked at Lynx and gave him another slow blink of the eyes. Ghost kitty lifted a paw to bat at the thin drawer in the center of the desk.

Lynx chuckled and sat up in the bed, he swung his feet to the side of the bed. He pulled on a clean uniform on the floor next to the door. Mara must know he is back he thought to himself. He walked across the stone floor, and picked up the cat with one hand casually, pulling out the chair and sat. The cat curled up and began to purr.

Ghost kitty purred with contentment as Lynx scratched the top of his head. Pushing his head into Lynx's hand, the cat directed where the scratch should be hardest.

Lynx opened the center drawer with his free hand and finds letters. He slowly picked them up and read the addresses. Green Riders, Stevic G'ladheon, and King Zachary.

Ghost kitty jumped down from Lynx's lap, and with a swish of his tail disappeared from the room.

Lynx dropped the letters to the desks surface and his elbows followed to surround them. His face descended into his hands, his shoulders bounced as he shed tears for loss of his friends.

* * *

AN: this chapter has been updated as of 1/23/2016

This Chapter has been updated as of 7/2/2015. Please review!

The other chapters will be updated before I add another chapter to the story.


	4. Estral in the Tower

Alton ensured Estral settled into the comfort of the tower. Meridgen agreed to communicate for her to the other towers. Alton left her to her own devices in the tower.

_Useless, I am so useless! I cannot sing to the guardians. They do not know me. They don't allow me to enter the tower alone._

Her depression was usually kept at bay by the presence of Alton and Dale. Now she was alone, well almost alone she amended. Meridgen almost didn't count.

She curled up on the floor next to the fireplace in the tower, tucking her knees up to under her chin. She held on tight to her legs as she finally let the tears flow she kept locked away.

Finally spent, Estral raised her head and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

"A minstrel without a voice is a great frustration" Meridgen spoke to her and watched Estral turn to face him.

_How does he know what I'm thinking?_

"I wish I could help you recover your voice." He paused and conjured himself a tankard of ale. He took a long pull from it, smacking his lips together in appreciation. "I cannot help you do that, but I could play you the music of the wall if you would like?"

Estral nodded in excitement to hear the harmony and layers of the guardians' song. A smile came to Estrals face, as she wiped the last of the tears from her face.

"Go touch the stone on the pillar and you will hear the song." Meridgen said softly to Estral, giving her a look of a caring grandfather.

Estral moved cautiously towards the pillar, excited and afraid at once. She placed her hands on the stone and it lit under her touch. She heard the music and closed her eyes in appreciation. Estral was lost in the sweet music of the wall, hearing some discord, like her first year students learning to tune their instruments.

After what seemed minutes she removed her hands and smiled at Meridgen. She walked to her chalkboard resting on the table and wrote two words **Thank you. **

"My dear, I know what it is like to have your life ripped from you. It gets easier I promise." He finished the last sip of his ale which was an indication as to how long she had listened to the wall sing. He smiled and asked "Do you feel inspired to work on the music from the journal now?"

Estral nodded and returned his smile. She picked up her instrument and began to tune it. Once the notes sounded perfect to her good ear Estral noticed the touch stone lit in appreciation when she strummed the first chord of the guardian's song. Encouraged she set to work, playing the guardians song, validated when the touch stone lit.

* * *

Karigan slept, the cold stone felt good to her fevered body.

The ghost peered into the space the young rider filled. This was not supposed to happen the ghost fumed. _This girl is important. She cannot die like this._

Liliedhe Ambroidhe touched the brooch she wore and sunk into Karigans sleeping skin. Lil released the brooch and smiled, _she lives_.

Lil tried to wake the girl by screaming her name, and in her frustration she floated away from the girl, the guardians of the wall wanting to welcome her to their fold.

Pacing, she remembered how difficult it had been to get this girl to go and become a green rider. She smiled and raised the horn at her hip to her lips and blew the riders charge.

Karigans eyes opened and she saw a glowing face hovering inches from her nose. It looked like the first rider. "Lil?" she whispered in confusion, "Am I dead?"

Lil laughed at the girl "No girl, you are not dead, but you will be. Use your brooch and roll to the right. It will hurt, but you will live."

Karigan grasped her brooch bringing on the fading, and she felt the cold seep into her bones. She rolled right into the tower.

* * *

"Rise and shine your majesty" Estoras maid said as she pulled back the curtains around the bed.

Estora had been awake in bed for hours trying to resolve a problem she thought she was imagining. She pushed back the covers, letting her feet dangle from the side of the bed. "Could you prepare a bath for me?"

The maid rushed out from the room and Estora could hear her in the next room preparing the bath water to warm. Estora stood and put on her robe over her night gown.

She walked to her dressing table and started to brush her long hair, gazing at her own reflection in the surface of the mirror. She started speaking to herself in a hushed tone. "He does care for me, we are still married. He will realize she is dead. She is not the only hope for the Kingdom." At this she puts her free hand on her abdomen. "He will come to love me as much as he loves her, and everything will be right." She told her reflection in a litany which had become routine. Estora sat in a meditative silence when the maid returned.

"Your bath is ready majesty." She said in a chipper tone, "Thank you." Estora responded.

"Would you like help bathing?" The maid asked in a hopeful tone. Estora never let her help her bath, what use was she if the Queen wouldn't let her do her job properly.

"That is not necessary today. I will require your help when I dress. I would like to wear the blue gown, the matching slippers, and the white covering. The pale blue gown, not the dark one." Estora informed her and she stood from the table and glided into the room dominated by a large fire place and a copper tub.

Estora removed her garments and stepped into the steaming water, scented with lavender. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she lowered herself into the water. She allows her head to tilt back and she feels weightless, no crown, no duties, only memories. Thoughts of her beloved F'ryan and the last letter she had received from him danced through her head. Though it had been a letter written in code she still treasured the thought of a spring wedding, and how deeply he loved her. She imagined how beautiful the ceremony would have been, and her father giving her away to a commoner she loved.

She raised her head out of the water and reached for the bar of lavender-scented soap. She started the task of washing her hair, and her body. This was something she could do alone. Taking a deep breath she plunged herself under the water and rubbed the soap from her hair. She emerged from the water; eyes scrunched closed and used her hands to wipe the water from her eyes and face. She opened her eyes and after a short while of sitting she stood.

She savored the feeling of the water dripping off her skin, and with a small pout to herself she stepped out of the tub and covered herself with a towel the size of a child's bed sheet.

Other nobles she knew preferred to have servants attend to their every need, but Estora was not one of them. Dressing and styling her hair to accommodate the style of the day required help. This private function of cleaning the body was sacred to her, sacred to every female in her line.

Estora called out to the maid, "Could you get the scented oil on my dressing table?" The maid returned with the bottle, and Estora dismissed her to see to oiling her skin. Estora rubbed the oil into her feet, legs, torso and arms, leaving her hair and her face alone. She smelled lavender coming from her skin which she found calming throughout the day. When she finished she walked back into her bedroom and called out for the maid, "I am ready for your help."

* * *

**AN: **Please review, I am doing my own beta reading, and have followed all the stories here for many years. I was poking around in the other areas of the site the other day, and was inspired to write especially since the new book is coming out. The thought of Karigan in the wall had never crossed my mind before. There is much more to come! I have to finish typing it all up, 14 pages hand written broken down into 7 chapters so far. Maybe more.

Please let me know of any errors you find. I have referenced all 4 books for details, but I can always use some help! Let me know if you want to see something brought up and I will do my best to add it into the story.


	5. Estral's Message

Zachary awoke late in the morning his wound from the summer was still taxing him, and he slept more than usual. He looked around the dark room which he slept in alone.

"Fastion, are there messages for me" Zachary addressed the darkness knowing that Fastion was there. The curtains opened to allow the mid-morning light to spill in across his bed.

"Yes majesty, there are several, they are organized by importance on your desk. Rider Lynx added one to the bottom of the pile this morning. You'll be glad to hear he's covered with white cat hair." Fastion's voice sounded amused.

Zachary smiled at the thought, "Could you bring me the letter Rider Lynx added to the pile this morning?" Zachary was curious what it might say, who it might be from.

"Of course sir, I'll have it brought immediately" Fastion reached into his leather jerkin and removed a small letter and handed it to the King, "I thought you might want to read it." Fastion added.

Zachary looked at the letter in interest, "Fastion could you please get the journal on the table for me?"

Fastion retrieved it from the side table where the two of them had poured over the details and studied it in-depth the night before. He handed the King the journal.

"The handwriting on this letter looks familiar, does it not?" Zachary handed the letter back to Fastion and started flipping through the journals pages. He found what he was looking for near the end of the journal. The hand writing had changed from Yates' even script to the scrawling writing on the letter. The notation next to it read KG.

"This letter is from Karigan" the King said softly, looking at Fastion "How is this possible?"

"Rider Lynx was muttering about the cat when he delivered the letter early this morning. Perhaps he found it during the night?" Fastion suggested. "I think you should read it sir. Rider G'ladheon would not have written it without intending it being read, eventually."

Zachary turned to the last page of the journal and looked at the image of his beloved. Karigan looked peaceful in sleep. There was a part of him that wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her, keep her safe from the dangers of the world that she lives in.

"Fastion, the letter?" The King asked.

Fastion handed the letter back to the King, noting how he looked at the drawing of his sister in arms. Karigan was more than just a green rider to Fastion; she was more than just a messenger to the King. She was hope.

Zachary contemplated the letter, and he carefully broke the green wax sealing the letter. He took a deep breath in, and flinched as his injury shot pain through him. His eyes started to fill with tears and he blinked them away.

"I don't know if I can read it." Zachary's voice trailed off and he handed the letter to Fastion. "You read it first."

"As you wish," Fastion responded and sat in the chair he had occupied the night before to read the words of his sister in arms to the King.

Zachary watched Fastion face for any reaction.

* * *

"Who is this?" Meridgen exclaims as he notices the barely living green rider who came to rest at Estrals feet beneath the table.

Estral jumped up, the chair pushed back and fell with a clatter to the floor, and a breath rushed out of her mouth not permitting the scream she would have set loose. She placed her right hand to her chest in the hope of slowing her pounding heart while she stared down at Karigan. She grabbed her friend by her uninjured arm and dragged her over to the fire-place. Estral rushed to her gear and grabbed the blankets Alton and Dale had brought in the night before. Estral placed a hand on Karigans forehead, she felt deathly cold. Estral wrapped the blankets around Karigan and pillowed her head on a bit of blanket.

"Tell me what's going on. I'm to pass communication to the other towers if you are not safe," Meridgen started to scold Estral, and then started to wring his hands in worry as Estral worked over her best friends' body.

Estral quickly built up a fire, and added wood to it. The fire made the room of the tower warm, Estrals brow started to bead up in sweat. She also filled a large kettle with water from the fish mouth and hung it from the hook over the flames of the fire. Her tasks completed she took a deep breath and tried to ease her rapid heartbeat to a slower pace.

Estral walked back to the table, righting the chair, and sat to write on the chalk board for Meridgen. Meridgen hovered over Estral as she laboriously tries to stop her hand from shaking as she wrote. **This is Rider G'ladheon. She entered the forest with the Eletians. She arrived in the tower through the wall itself, not through the tower door. She is in bad shape, she needs a mender. I cannot leave the tower, and the tower will not admit anyone else to enter. She needs a mender now, she cannot die.**

Meridgen nodded, "Yes, yes, I know who she is, but what are we going to do with her?"

She erased the board and her brow furrowed in thought, she wrote again. **Message for Dale: Karigan is in the tower with me. She is ill. Come back NOW. Bring mender into tower. I will try to keep her alive.**

Meridgen copied the message and sent it on doves wings to go to the next tower.

Estral hoped the message would be received soon.

* * *

"Rider Burns what are you doing out of your tower?" Dale asked as the rider approached her at a gallop, she was surprised to see Trace this far down the wall, meeting her almost half way to the tower.

"Estral sent a message. She needs a mender for Karigan, she is IN the tower. She said she'll do her best to keep her alive." Burns said quickly, exhaling the rest of her breath and took a slow breath in.

Dale's mouth dropped open in shock. She turned plover around and raced back the way she came. Hoping against all hopes she wasn't too late.

* * *

Lynx emerged from Karigans room briefly in the morning after discovering the letters. The trip was to drop off the Karigans letter to the King and get food for himself and possibly a snack for ghost kitty. The second time he left the room after a much-needed nap was to check in with Connly and Mara.

Mara assured Lynx that Owl would be brought back from the wall as soon as Connly could communicate with Trace at the wall. Connly gave Lynx a pat on the back and told him where all the good spirits were in the common room. The senior riders were taking the opportunity to mourn the loss of Yates in the common room, sharing stories of his exploits. Lynx thanked them both, and turned to leave for the solitude of Karigans room and Ghost Kitty. His only interested in Owl being returned to him, he was not interested in the spirits Connly spoke of. His family deserved to remembered in actions, good deeds, not in intoxication.

Lynx stopped in the hall and turned to face them and said, "I would like permission to take the letter Karigan addressed to her family to them," he fought back tears. "I was the last to see her alive. I need to answer any questions they have."

Mara and Connly looked at each other and Mara answered for the both of them, "Lynx you can go to her family when we have word from the King and Queen you are cleared to travel again." Mara paused and took a breath, "Also Connly will be in touch with the riders at the wall and will tell them of Yates' Death."

Lynx nodded in understanding, as Connly's face went blank, and he staggered back a step.

"Connly?" Mara's features showed concern, and it carried to her voice.

"Sending from Trace. She's not coming in clear." Connly managed to croak out.

Mara grabbed Connly's arm and steered him to the common room. The riders were rowdy, but Lynx's voice could be heard above them all "Shut it! Connly needs quiet." All the riders stopped what they were doing; surprised to hear Lynx even speak.

Mara guided Connly to a chair which was given up by the rider sitting in it. His face remained blank, his eyes closed, and his body relaxed. Everyone watched Connly's face as he communicated with Trace. It flickered from concern, to joy, to confusion, back to joy and his eyes slowly opened.

"What was that all about?" Mara asked

"Karigan," Connly started, "She's alive."

"WHAT?" Lynx exclaimed; his voice softens as he locks gazes with Mara, "I gave a King a message that he shouldn't read until we knew for sure that she was dead, and she's not dead."

"She might still die; she is in bad shape according to the message from Trace. She needs Ben. Ben must go to the wall." Connly said quickly.

Lynx looked down at Connly, "I'll go, I'll protect him. We will ride all night if we have to. Karigan must live." His shoulders straightened now having something he could do for his sister.

"The King should be told," Mara whispers, "I'll tell him, Connly, you should go tell Ben his orders. Lynx prepare one of the spare horses and the Ben's Robin."

The three riders made their ways to their separate destinations, Connly to the mending wing, Mara to the Kings Study and Lynx to the stables.

The riders in the common room only changed their tone from grief to celebration upon hearing of Karigans survival, and continued to party and toast to her health.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to those of you who are still with me! I hope to have another chapter up before the end of the day here. Then it's back to writing it out on paper.

Please take the time to review! I should be able to respond to them at the end of the day.

Any suggestions are also welcome! :)


	6. Zachary Reads a Letter

Dale arrived in the encampment shouting for Leese.

"Rider Littlepage, what is the emergency?" Leese's no nonsense tone conveying disapproval; the rider did not seem injured.

"One of the Riders who went into the forest was just found by Estral in the tower. I have to bring you in, or the Rider will die." Dale tried to impress the urgency on Leese. "It was Rider Sir Karigan G'ladheon who was found."

After the mention of the Kings newly appointed Knight Leese she ran to her tent to grab her Kit. Dale took the time to find a soldier to walk Plover down, as she had galloped all the way into camp. Leese returned with her kit and the two ran to the wall not wasting any time.

Dale grabbed Leese's hand and passed her hand over her brooch and the two sank into the wall.

* * *

Fastion read the letter again, before he decided to allow the King to read it.

_Dear King Zachary,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am either dead or missing. I could not leave the city without telling you how I feel. I could not enter the domain of Mornhavon without expressing some truth to you._

_I have loved you from before we met, and I have grown to love you more deeply during the years I have been in your service. When the barracks burned, and when you comforted me, I knew you had feelings for me too. Especially when you presented me with the gift of the brush set and mirror I knew. I wish I could have been with you in the way you wished, but I seek something deeper for my own heart, a love like my parents had. _

_I have learned to admire your strength of character more than you'll ever know in the past year and a half here at the castle. You expressed love to me knowing it could never be and never knowing if your love was returned. It is, and always will be returned. I think of you often, and your memory will strengthen me as I travel through the darkness of the forest._

_Estora is a wonderful woman. I believe the two of you will be happy. It breaks my heart to say this, but she will be a wonderful Queen, and the two of you will find happiness in each other if you give it the chance._

_I would have volunteered for this mission even if I had not been asked to go. I did not wish to see you marry; I did not wish to see the two of you happy and in love, wishing that it was me in her place. Estora is my friend and she never knew how I cared for you. She would have shared her frustration and happiness in her marriage with me if I continued to be her friend. Please tell her I am sorry I stopped being her friend._

_I will watch over you from the Heavens, and I send my love to you even from the forest or where ever it is I am._

_All my love,_

_Karigan_

Fastion passed his hand over his eyes, and was happy his sister in arms had finally confessed a love that all the weapons knew about and respected her even more for it. She would rather die than be without his love. She was willing to give up her life to the Kingdom and to Zachary himself.

"Sir, I think you should read this" Fastion said as he handed the unfolded letter to the King.

Zachary stared at the words, a blank expression on his face. He picked up the journal again and gazed at her sleeping form, and remembered holding her for one night. He started to read her words, and tears came to his eyes fully released onto his cheeks.

"Fastion, she loved me all along." Zachary whispered.

"Yes, she did, she tried to tell you at the masque". Fastion said plainly, "All the weapons there encouraged it, and kept the two of you alone on the balcony for as long as we dared before the Queen came to find you."

"She was at the masque, that seems years ago Fastion. What was she dressed in?" Zachary sought more detail on this encounter.

"She was Mad Queen Oddacious." Fastion informed him.

Zachary laughed, and thought back to the encounter with the Lady on the balcony, and how she had hidden in the darkness when Estora had come out to the balcony. "Of course she was. Her costume was the only one I really liked, and the only conversation I truly enjoyed that evening."

Fastion looked at his King and saw his expression change, he looked resolved.

"Fastion" the King started, "it will be a long day."

Zachary got out of the bed, and went to his wardrobe to select his clothing for the day.

* * *

**AN:** I did try to get a chapter up before I left to go to a hockey game this evening. So this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I hope that it meets with your satisfaction. There will be more added tomorrow!

Thanks to those who have reviewed! And thanks to you who have stuck it out and read this far!

If you have any suggestions please leave it as a comment or in a review and I will attempt to get them into the story as it continues.

I am so very excited for the next book, and I know I look forward to the updates in all the stories on this site (I am addicted to re-reading all the books, so I am working very hard to keep details correct and leafing through each book for spelling, prophecy details etc. so if you find an error please point it out to me so I can correct it. Just give me the book it's from and I'll take the time to go through and look for where I messed up!)

Signing off!


	7. Fastion

King Zachary later sat behind his large desk in the study with Weapon Fastion off to the side of him.

"Sire, the Chief Rider Brennyn would like a word with you." The Weapon Donal addressed the King from the door to the study.

"Send her in," Zachary said.

Mara stepped into the room, and smoothed down her short coat and attempted to tame her wild hair. Donal gave her a small smile; he seems to have a soft spot for the firey rider. Mara stopped fidgeting and bowed to her King.

"Chief Rider Brennyn,' Zachary said, "Do you have something important?"

Mara cleared her throat and looked her King in the eyes. She knew he is a kind man who will be understanding, but she did not know how he'd take the information she is about to give him. "Yes sire, it is important. We have received news from the wall through Connly and his special ability." She paused trying to figure out how to say what she needed to say next, more for how it affected her emotions.

"And?"

"Well, you see sire, Rider G'ladheon has been found _in_ the Wall. She is severely injured, and needs the Rider Mender Ben to heal her. She is likely to die if Ben is not sent to the wall." Mara finally got it all out and watched her Kings reaction.

All the blood drained from King Zachary's face and his body slumped over in the chair. His head fell to one side, mouth open, face completely relaxed and his breathing shallow.

"Is he, did I," Mara started and stopped, unsure what to say. "Did I hurt the King with the news?" Mara addressed Fastion clearly worried for her King.

"Mara, he has had multiple shocking experiences today in regards to Rider Sir G'ladheon today, and he has fainted." Fastion informed her. "I am sure the King would appreciate your discretion when it comes to this incident."

"Of course," Mara responded, "Naturally I would not dare speak a word of this. I guess I now need to gain permission from the Queen to send Ben and Lynx to the wall." Mara paused and added "Gods knows how long it will take to get permission. It's why I came to the King first."

Fastion leveled Mara with his gaze, taking stock of the situation and responded to her surprise. "No. Just send the people you want to send. This is what the King desires, Rider Sir G'ladheon has information about Mornhavon, and the information is best delivered from Rider Sir G'ladheon's own mouth."

"But, but, the King has become unconscious from just hearing of Karigans survival."

"The queen may delay the departure of the riders and the mender, in the name of protecting the Kings health. The riders must protect Karigan, as she has protected the Kingdom. My sister at arms must return." Fastion explained and he winked at Mara to convey he'd take whatever punishment demanded for these actions.

Mara returned Fastions wink, and bowed to the King, saying in a loud voice, "As you command sire. Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx will travel to the wall with haste. A full report will be given upon their return to the castle with Sir Karigan." Mara gave Fastion a grateful smile before she turned to leave the room.

Fastion glanced about the room, and shook his head to himself. What mess have I gotten myself into now? Karigan seemed to get herself into trouble and it now radiated out from her to the King, to her friends and to me. His thoughts changed as he saw the King smile deep in dreams.

Fastion walked to the door opened it and gestured for Donal to join him in the room.

Donal looked at the King and chuckled. "G'ladheon was found?" he asked Fastion.

"She has been. I need your help to get the King into bed, and to make sure no one disturbs him until the Riders are well under way to the Wall, to save our sister."

The two Weapons gaze at their sleeping Monarch who muttered one word, "Kari."

* * *

Fastion removed himself from the Kings presence leaving Donal to guard him. Fastion must speak with someone he trusts, someone who cares for the green rider, someone who trained him.

Fastion traversed the castle, heading for the training ring, his boots clipping along the stone hall ways as his he sorts out how to tell Drent of Rider Sir G'ladheon's survival of the forest, and how he made the decision to send the mender to the wall. Drent at this hour would be torturing some of the senior fighters, so he headed to the ring where he practiced on his days off.

After several minutes Fastion exited the castle and began to make his way to the training fields. He mused about how he was able to travel through the castle so quickly and decided it is because of the uniform, or possibly because he is common, deadly but common. Weapons aren't ever stopped or questioned; their reputation kept them above suspicion.

Fastion did not fear approaching Drent, but he did draw close to the sword master trainer with an attitude of respect.

"Sir" Fastion began. "May I have a private word with you?"

Drent glared at the weapon, "This had better be good Fastion. I have a promising fighter out there right now and two silvers riding on him winning" he said. Drent allowed Fastion to lead him away from the fight in the training circle to the shade of a tree nearby.

"Well?" Drent said in his gruff tone which told Fastion he believed his time was being wasted.

"You recall we spoke of Rider Sir G'ladheon before she went into the forest, especially in regards to his highness?"

Drent nodded in recollection, "that boy and girl never got their heads screwed on straight.' Drent paused and looked Fastion in the eye, "Don't tell me she got herself killed? That would destroy the boy." Drent showed his soft spot for the King and for Fastions sister at arms.

"Not exactly," Fastions voice trailed off as he tried to decide where to begin his story.

Drent interrupted his thoughts with an order, "Start at the beginning and tell me what you know Sword Master, or I'll take you into the ring and beat it out of you." Drent was always serious when he speaks of fighting in the ring "And it will be with live steel."

Fastion gulped and began to tell what he knew of the story. "Rider Lynx arrived last night with news. The King feared Rider G'ladheon had died in the forest; the Queen encouraged him to believe this. Lynx found a letter this morning from Rider G'ladheon to the King and he delivered it. The King read it shortly after waking. News was received from the Wall that Rider G'ladheon has been found and is in need of healing. The Riders passed this news to the King and he was left in a state of shock, he neither sees nor hears. I sent the riders with the Rider Mender Ben to the wall." Fastion spoke quickly with no unnecessary details. "I came to seek your counsel."

Drent scratched the hairs starting to poke out of his cheek and chin, making a scrtch scrtch scrtch sound as his fingers moved across the skin, his expression thoughtful. "Hmm, seems to me weapon Fastion you've got yourself mixed up in a nasty game of intrigue with some of the best players. What does the Queen know?"

"The Queen believes Rider G'ladheon is dead. I think keeping it secret is the safest thing for the King and for the Rider."

"Quite the mess," Drent said thoughtfully. "The right choice I think."

"What do we do now?" Fastion asked so the weapons could provide a buffer for the King until Karigan could be brought back to heal in the castle.

"It seems to me you must get the Queens mind on something other than her husband and his reaction to the death of the rider. Perhaps a party she could plan for the other nobility in the castle, or a preparation for war. She could start holding public audiences again. Anything to keep her busy. Swear the Riders to silence on pain of training with me, and get that blasted mender to the wall."

Fastion inclined his head to Drent in understanding.

"Oh and Fastion, if you interrupt me while I am training again, you'll be wearing a pair of ladies petticoats instead of pants for a week." Drent stomped off towards the training ring to terrorize his students.

* * *

**AN**: I am doing a happy dance; I've been dying to use the threat about ladies petticoats for MONTHS! It only sounds right coming from Drent.

Please review, suggest ways the story should turn, and keep tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Voice Returned

"Karigan?" Dale gently shook her friend's shoulder trying to wake her.

"That won't work." Leese informed Dale.

"I don't want to go train with Drent today Mara. Send someone else." Karigan muttered as she tried to roll to her side

"Don't let her move." Leese said urgently. "Estral can you sit at her head, Dale down by her feet, do not let her move - do not let her move. I don't know how bad her injuries are."

"Why is she talking like that?" Dale gestured through the air as if to explain what she means.

"She is having fever dreams, though her body is freezing. Does she have any other injuries besides the obvious?"

Estral lifted the blanket by Karigans head and showed her body covered with small cuts and her arm bound by two white arrows. Her clothes, or what remained of them, covered in mud, blood, and small black feathers. She held a dark black staff, gripping it tightly against her chest.

Leese tisked in disapproval, Dale then lifted the blanket covering Karigans legs, and they all gasped in unison.

Karigans legs were worse than her arm and torso. Her pants in tatters, her legs littered with pieces of glass, large and small sticking out of her. The largest piece was about the size of Dale's hand. Karigan didn't bleed from any of the wounds.

"Mamma, tell me the story of Laurelyn and her castle of moonbeams." Karigans child like voice sounded through the haze of concentration being generated by the three other women in the room.

"I am going to need hot water, bandages and to make up a poultice for all of her scrapes. I have what I need to get started, but I don't think it will be enough. I won't know how bad she is until I can see everything." Leese shared.

"There must be something you can do for her." Dale pleaded; Estral added a nod to show her agreement.

"I will try."

Estral pointed to the kettle above the flames in the fireplace.

"A fine start Estral. We must get her clothes off and we must get this staff out of her hand."

Estral tried to remove the staff from Karigans hand. With each attempt Karigans grip tightened around it, until her knuckles showed white.

Dale and Estral shared a look of concern for their friend, and after Estral miming scissors and cutting clothes off.

Estral filled a small bowl with hot water from the kettle and grabbed a clean cloth from her pack to dampen the wounds. Estral remembered when she was a child having bandages removed from wounds and how much it hurt. Dale searched the tower and found a pair of scissors rusted with age, and set to work cleaning them and sharpening the edges.

The two of them started on Karigans legs; Estral used her nimble minstrel trained fingers to remove small shards of glass, and dropped them into an empty tankard. Dale wet the wounds and cut back the cloth of Karigans pants.

"Estral, you should probably leave the big pieces for Leese to remove."

Estral nodded in understanding.

Slowly and patiently the two worked over their friend listening to her delusional or fever induced talk.

"Yates, you must hold on to me. Don't let go. I think I see Lynx." she said in a loud tone.

"Maybe something from being in the forest?" Dale asked.

"Ard, why? Why do you want me dead?"

"I remember Ard, wasn't he that forester from Coutre?" Again Dale questioned the room.

Estral nodded as she continued to pluck small pieces of glass from Karigans thigh.

"Zachary" Karigans voice strained, tears seeping from her eyes, "I love you. I have always loved you."

Dale raised an eyebrow and looked at Estral. "Zachary, King Zachary?"

Estral shrugged her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't," Dale said with attitude. "You knew." Dale gave her an evil smile. "Karigan is in love with the King. Admit it."

Estral hung her head in defeat.

"I knew it!" Dale pumped her fist in the air in victory; her wet cloth splashed them both. "She lights up when she talks about him you know."

Estral gave Dale a tight-lipped smile, and the pair bent heads to their task. Leese worked to prepare the same poultice she used on Alton when he had the forests taint in his blood.

"Westrion! Take me home. Salvistar take me home." Karigan mumbled and her free hand went to her brooch. "Westrion, what is this bird? Is it supposed to go with me? It is red, it is beautiful."

"She's getting worse, she's trying to fade."

"Estral there is a new message" Meridgen interrupted.

"WHAT? What is so important now?" Estrals voice rang out in the room in an angry tone.

Karigans sleeping form sighed in relief and her hand dropped from the brooch. Dales jaw dropped, and Leese swore as she dropped a packet of herbs on the floor.

"Estral, your voice." Meridgen said baffled.

"Doesn't matter, Karigan must survive. What's the message?" Estral said impatiently.

"Trace Burns said Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx left the castle one hour ago and should arrive here in two days. She asks if you can keep her," he gestured at Karigan, "Alive that long."

"Leese, can we keep her alive?" Dale asked the question to the mender.

"We're going to fight every God we have to, to keep her alive." Leese responded.

"Meridgen, the answer is yes, we can keep her alive." Estral tells him, "Even if it kills us."

* * *

"I want to see my husband now." Estora fumed at the weapon guarding her husband's bedroom door.

"I am sorry your majesty, Rider Mender Ben left strict orders that no one was to see the King. He was put into a deep sleep this morning, which should last a day or so." Donal informed the Queen.

"Zachary did not tell me of this." Estora said softly.

"It came on suddenly your majesty. My orders are simply to make sure no one enters or disturbs him while he sleeps." Donal said in an apologetic tone. "Perhaps one of the advisors could help you?" he suggested.

"Perhaps," Estora responded thoughtfully and made her way to her apartments.

* * *

Mara watched Connly as his face went blank again. He and Trace had been communicating in this way all day. Reports on Karigan had come in as often as they dare. Connly blinked and his eyes cleared.

"So?" Mara asked quickly.

"Karigan's being tended by the mender, and Estrals' voice is back." He said.

"Oh that's all?" Mara wished she could be in his shoes for just a few minutes. She tired of hearing the information second-hand.

"You should go inform the King." Connly added insult to injury as he gave her the order to go tell the King. _Great more news, maybe this time she would kill him._

* * *

**AN:** All the characters belong to Kristen Britain, I own none of it.

Any ideas, comments or suggestions are always appreciated!


	9. Tea and Cookies

Lynx pushed Ben up into the saddle. Ben hesitated, he resisted even. Lynx picked the small rider up and put him into the saddle and held him down. "Look, Ben, I heard you don't like horses, but you will ride, you will ride with me." Lynx said in an impatient tone.

"But, I don't ride. I stay here in the castle. They, the others, they bring patients to me." Ben managed to squeak out.

"We will ride together. We will make it to the wall in less time than it usually takes. I will sleep and you will ride lead, and you will sleep when I lead I will ride. We will stop only to feed and water the horses. We will stop to change horses if we can. You will get over your fear of horses as you travel with me. We cannot bring Karigan to you, so you must go to Karigan. Ben, you can do this. You must do this." Lynx didn't really care if the mender was afraid of horses, all he knew was Karigan was a fighter, she must live.

"Lynx, the horses will need to sleep." Ben said in a worried tone.

"Ben, this is why we are riding cavalry horses, non-messenger horses. This is why we are leaving your horse behind. Karigans life is more important than two horses. I like it even less than you do. I will feel them, hear them, and be one with them as we travel, as they get tired, as they die. You will not." Lynx shared the details of his gift completely with Ben so he would understand how serious he is.

Ben nodded at him. "Well, we had better get going."

Lynx swung himself into the saddle, "Yes, let's go."

The pair started trotting to the gates surrounding the castle, and down through the Winding Way into the country beyond and headed south.

* * *

"Laren, you really should try one of these pastries, they are divine." Stace said as she took a bite of puffy pastry at the tea shop across the street from Stevic G'ladheons new fabric shop in Corsa city proper.

Laren Mapstone laughed and said, "Stace I would never fit back into my uniform if I took another bite." As an afterthought she added, "Bluebird will struggle to carry me back to Sacor city as it is."

Stace laughs and pats Larens arm, "None of you Riders eat enough back at that castle as is. I am always telling Karigan she should eat more. It's not natural to be all skin and bones."

"We eat well enough at the castle. The King ensures none of his riders starve." Laren said. Though it is not true for Karigan at the moment she added to herself.

Captain Laren Mapstone had not yet told the G'ladheon family she had sent Karigan on the dangerous mission into Blackveil forest. She does not know if Karigan is even alive. She hopes all of her riders will return safely. Captain Mapstone looked on Karigan as a daughter, or the younger sibling always getting into trouble. Karigan, the unintentional trouble maker.

"That may be true, but we G'ladheon women must eat to keep up our strength." Stace said matter of factly. "You look like you are thinking hard Laren; would you like to talk about something?"

Karigans Aunt Stace barely missed a thing Laren thought she could be useful in training some of the new riders in the skills of acting observation. All of the G'ladheon women would be a beneficial presence for the riders. They could all do with a bit of mothering.

"I was just thinking of Karigans mother," Laren lied; she had grown used to lying over the past few years. It rolled smoothly off her tongue, and she decided it was time to stop lying to them. Next time she saw them she would tell the truth.

"Ah Kariny was a very special woman. She came from a long line of women who possessed uncanny abilities, not un-similar to the abilities of the Green Riders." Stace lowered her voice, "Everyone said they use magic. Not that Stevic ever believed it. Kariny was the perfect woman; she always went to chapel on rest day."

Laren nodded for Stace to continue.

"Our father shunned the Grey family, afraid their magical taint would rub off on us. None of us were allowed to see them. Stevic could not be stopped from spending time with her. The two of them were so in love." Stace paused to have another bite of pastry and a sip of tea. "When Karigan came along the two of them would stay up late sitting next to the fire in his study and talk about her future. Becoming a Green rider wasn't in Karinys dreams." She finished her gaze rested on Laren.

"It was never my intention to join the Green Rides myself," Laren shared, "I was such a young woman when I heard the call. I had dreams of becoming a wife and a mother. I don't regret my life, but I never got to be a wife. My adopted daughter Melery is the light of my life. I hope she has the chance to pursue her own dreams." Laren finished.

"Karigan seemed to have her own plans too. She has always charged into life with no thought of where she might end up. Why when she was a little girl she did the same thing with the waves in the harbor. Running in, not thinking of her dress, or that she might get cold. Fearless." Stace finished her thought.

Laren took a sip from her tea and thought she might have to send a rider out to Black Island to learn more about Karigans mother's family.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this is a short chapter! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions!

You guys keep reading and I'll keep writing. I am about to go cramp my hand, getting the story out long hand.

All characters, places, and original spark of an idea belong to Kristen Britain.


	10. Secrets

"Lala, could you please sing us the song to exit silence?" Grandmother asked from bended knee as the people of Second Empire worship in the name of the one god.

Lala took a deep breath to lift her voice in song, and as she exhaled nothing, no sound came out. She looked around, at the rubble of the room in the tower built by the Eletians where they decided to camp before they exited the forest to continue their mission in the name of the one god. The group in the forest enforced a time of silence during their worship because Lala spoke or sang consistently since she received her angel voice.

Grandmother opened her eyes to see Lala clutching her throat, her eyes frightened. "Child, the song." Grandmother said again.

Lala's lips moved but no sound came out. She tried again, filled her lungs, but only air passed through her lips. Tears welled in the girl's eyes, and she blinked them back in confusion. A tear slowly trickled down her left cheek.

Grandmother lifted her own voice to praise the one God. After the song ended she stood and walked slowly over to her grand-daughter. "Lala, your voice is gone?" she asked in concern.

Lala nodded her head, tears freely moved down her face.

"Well then, I guess we have some work to do if we're going to get your voice back."

Lala stood from where she was kneeling on the ground; inwardly she cursed the one god for giving her such a wonderful gift only to take it away. She took her grandmothers hand and the pair slowly started to walk across the spiral floor in the center of the tower.

Grandmother walked at a fast pace, she threw her voice behind her, "You all are to stay here while Lala and I do some work in the forest. You will be safe here."

The pair headed for the grove of the sleepers who remained after the first waking.

"Eletian blood, no matter if it comes from a sleeper or not has power." Grandmother said to Lala, who sniffled loudly and wiped her face with her free hand. "We will collect it when the sun goes down, and we will work an enchantment to get your voice back."

* * *

Fastion paced in circles at the foot of the Kings bed. The plush carpet muffled the sound of his boots, as he thought of what he needs to tell the King.

_Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx have left the castle. The green riders need to be sworn to secrecy about Rider G'ladheons survival. News from the Riders is coming in every hour on her condition. Mara has come to report to you every time more news comes in. The mender at the wall is with her now. _

Fastion's pacing stopped as he heard his King move in wakefulness from his dreams.

* * *

Zachary sat up and gazed about the room. The last thing he remembered was hearing Karigan was alive from Rider Brennyn, and then nothing. He doesn't recall going to his room, he doesn't even remember time passing by, the sun is sinking low through the window and sunset is close.

"Sire?" Fastions voice came through Zachary's recollections of the day.

"Fastion?" Zachary asked the room.

"Yes sire." Fastion answered.

"What happened today? I remember being in the study, I remember reading the letter Karigan sent." His voice trailed off, "I think I may have dreamed this part, but Rider Brennyn came to me to tell me that Karigan is alive, and is at the wall?"

"Yes sire, you are remembering everything correctly. You experienced some shock when Chief Rider Brennyn informed you of Karigans survival. Weapon Donal and I moved you to your room, and have ensured that you were not disturbed before you could receive more information." Fastion explained.

King Zachary nodded and wet his lips. "So what is the most recent information?"

"Rider Mender Ben and Rider Lynx have left the castle heading for the wall. Rider G'ladheon needs more mending then they are able to do at the wall, and Rider Mender Ben was sent shortly after you went into shock. News is coming in from the Riders every couple of hours on Karigans progress. Chief Rider Brennyn has come to report when new information is available. The mender at the wall is with her now, and somehow Karigan gave her friend Estral, the Golden Guardians daughter, her voice back." Fastion took his time, paused every sentence to see the King nod in a thoughtful manner.

"Who else outside of the Green Riders know of Karigans survival?" King Zachary asked.

"The Weapons are working to keep it as quiet as possible. The Queen has not been told, and none of the others in the castle know. I asked Rider Brennyn keep it within the riders. She said the 'Riders know how to keep a secret'."

Zachary laughed, "The Riders do know how to keep a secret, and she wasn't lying." He paused, "I would still like to speak to them myself."

Fastion walked out of the room to tell a Weapon to bring all the riders in residence to the Kings study.

* * *

"Donal, what are you doing down here?" Mara exclaimed from a tankard of ale in the center of the common room in the rider's wing, as she ran over to Donal and gave him a playful tap.

"All of the riders have been requested to join the King in his study."

"Official business then? Pity," Mara said, and turned her attention to a rider in the room. "Connly I need everyone's attention."

"EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN!" Connly shouted above the idle chatter in the room.

The room slowly quieted, and everyone turned to look at Connly, who looked at Mara.

"This weapon here said we are to go to the Kings study."

Every rider in the room looked at Mara blankly. Mara smiled back in response.

"That's right all of us. Go make yourselves presentable to be in front of the King."

Tankards were set aside, chairs pushed back, as riders started walking towards their rooms.

"Tell the King, all of us will be there shortly." Mara smiled at Donal giving him a wink, which made him shift from one foot to another uncomfortably.

* * *

"Let the riders enter the study when they arrive." Zachary informed the guard at the door.

"Yes Sire." The guard responded.

Zachary sat down behind his desk in the study; Fastion stood guard in the corner behind him.

"Fastion, is there anything else I should be aware of before I ensure the riders are silent?"

"No your majesty, I have told you everything."

"Why wasn't the Queen informed of Rider G'ladheon?"

"The messengers report only to you, your majesty. Rider Sir G'ladheon is a knight of the realm, a treasure of sorts who should be saved if possible." Fastion responded with a well-reasoned thought.

"Fastion that still doesn't explain why the Queen wasn't informed… Do you think, or do the weapons believe that the Queen means Karigan harm?" King Zachary pressed.

"I do not think the Queen would intentionally cause Rider G'ladheon harm. After this morning and your reaction to the news, I thought it prudent to keep the information as secret as possible."

"The riders are here," Donal said as the Green Riders marched into the study and arranged themselves in the room so all could be seen.

"Thank you for coming, I know you have been celebrating some news." The King began. "I too rejoice at the news of Rider Sir G'ladheon's survival of the mission into Black Veil. I have asked you here to reinforce the request to keep the information to yourselves."

All the Green Riders bowed in unison to the King, and Lieutenant Connly stepped forward, "Green Riders keep secrets. We will keep this one for our Knight of the Realm."

"Thank you; please return to your rooms, you may continue to celebrate, but if asked it is a birthday."

"Thank you Sire, it will be as you command." Lieutenant Connly bowed again to the King and the others bowed again shortly after him. They all rose and turned to leave the study.

"Chief Rider Brennyn, would you please stay behind I would like a private word?" The King asked before Mara could escape and get back to her ale.

Mara stood in the center of the room, and waited until the door closed behind the last rider.

"Your Majesty." Mara bowed to the King.

"I ask that you come to me with any news about Rider Sir G'ladheon as it becomes available. Is there any more news?"

"Sire, the only word we have is that she was covered with broken glass, they have been removing the glass, and treating the injuries as they go. It seems that she was covered in small black feathers as well as glass, and her wrist was damaged. The mender at the wall has been doing everything she can to keep her alive until Ben and Lynx can get there." Mara shared what she knew and hoped it would be enough, she too wanted more information.

"Thank you that will be all. Enjoy the rest of your evening. I will be expecting a report in the morning." The King dismissed her.

Mara bowed and turned to exit the room. As she exited she pinched Donals rear, just to watch him jump. Her giggles could be heard as the door closed.

"What was that about?" The King addressed Fastion.

"Before Rider Sir G'ladheon went into the forest, Donal gave her some lessons in staff fighting. Rider Brennyn was a part of those training sessions. I think she has a crush on him." Fastion said with a hint of amusement to his voice.

* * *

**AN: **I hope you all enjoy the latest installment I have written for you. If you have any request of antics you'd like to see show up in the story, or characters that have not yet been brought in leave me a review and I'll see what I can do. :)

All the characters, inspiration, etc. are owned by Kristen Britain.

If you find any errors, or areas where grammar, punctuation, etc. are in need of help. Please let me know. I am dyslexic, and it helps me become a better writer when things are pointed out!

LOVE to the reviewers! emmalilly21, Rider-84, FernWood, GR DIE HARD FAN 1 and guest. Thanks for reading thanks for reviewing! I'll try to keep you entertained!


	11. A Rider on a Mission

Dale was reluctant to leave Karigan and Estral in the tower with the mender, but someone had to tell Alton.

Dale Littlepage glanced about the tower, at Estral kneeling by Karigans side, pulling small pieces of glass out of her face and torso. Estrals brow furrowed in concentration; Leese was at Karigans legs covering the small wounds with a healing salve. Karigan turned her head from one side to another, making Estrals job that much harder to do.

"I'll be back with Alton as soon as I can."

Estral started humming a tune and the touch stone pulsed with light. She paused her humming to say, "Dale, I am here with Karigan, I wasn't there for her when she went into Blackveil. I will be here with her when you return."

"Estral, your heart is pure and innocent. I am glad she has you as a friend."

Dale's boots sounded on the granite floor on her way to the exit. She pressed her hand to her brooch and walked through the wall, emerging on the other side to find an Eletian staring up at the tower.

* * *

"Lynx, I need to rest and the horses need to rest." Ben turned in his saddle to look back at Lynx. Ben hears no reply from him and sees that Lynx is asleep. His head rolling from side to side with the sway of the horse he rides.

_I guess I have to make a choice, make him angry by stopping or die because I keep going,_ Ben thought to himself. He made a decision and he led both horses off to the side of the road, and swung his leg over and drops from the saddle to the road. He rubbed his smarting bottom, _never again, I will never do this again, _Ben thought to himself. He walked slowly over to Lynx and gently shook his knee.

"Lynx?" he whispered using his mender voice, "You need to wake up now."

"What? Why have we stopped? Stopping wasn't part of the plan." Lynx said when he finally opened his eyes. His looked around in the pale light from the setting sun. "We need to get to the wall; we need to get you to Karigan."

Ben watched as panic rolled across Lynx's face, _I've never seen him like this, I've never seen any of the riders like this_, he thought.

"You need rest," Ben replied. "I need rest, the horses are about to drop underneath us. I cannot help Karigan if I am overly tired. My gift will be of no use to her if I am too tired to even walk."

"I guess you're right," Lynx began to untie himself from the saddle. "Just a few hours. We'll start a fire; have a hot meal; water the horses." Lynx paused, "We are near water, aren't we?"

"I - I - I don't know," Ben stammered, "I haven't done this before."

"I'm sorry Ben; let me see where we are. The animals in the area will know where there is water." Lynx sighed and pressed his fingers to his brooch. "We are a few miles from the closest water source," he paused, cocking his head to one side like he's listening. "We are in luck, there is a rider station near here, and there will be water and good food for the horses.

Ben sighed in relief, "Thank the Gods."

"Mount up Ben, just a little farther than we can rest."

Ben walked over to his horse and placed a foot in the stirrup, grabbed both the saddle and the reins as he mounts.

"See Ben, the horses aren't that scary." Lynx said watching after him.

"No," Ben said, "I found something scarier."

"What's that?" Lynx asks.

"A Rider on a mission." Ben replies drily.

* * *

**AN:** Short chapter I know. I ran out of steam.

I've got some ideas percolating. If you have any suggestions, I'm open to make additions.

What would you like to see happen next?

Characters, location, etc. all belong to Kristen Britain. I am just dabbling in her world and playing with her characters. :)


	12. Authors Note

**_I haven't forgotten about this story._**

I need to go back and read everything I have written so I can properly get back into the swing of things. I all the sudden became re-employed and was teaching yoga at the same time, and life just got busy to say the least. I hope I can bring myself back to the story and liven it up a bit, and possibly add in some details for the people who were reading it about a year and a half ago. I'm sorry I didn't completely finish. I am picking it up. I PROMISE!

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Order to follow**

* * *

Recap- this is more for me than you. You may skip down to the bottom.

Karigan is found IN the wall (see the rest of the story) She MAY die. Dun Dun DAHHHHH!

Estral has her Voice back (See the rest of the story as to HOW) YEAYYY!

The Weapons are keeping KZ away from Estora, or maybe it's the other way around. ANNNNDDDD He's read the letter. oooooo.

There's an Eletian Outside of the tower Karigan is struggling for life inside. Who is it, I don't know. We'll find out together as I pick the pieces back of this.

Lynx is on his way to the Wall with Ben, pushing themselves and the horses to the max so Ben can save Karigans Life (Or maybe not?)

Have I forgotten?

OH Yes, Captain Mapstone ( I wasn't very happy with her when I started this FF) She's currently in Corsa, Hiding out with Karigans Family - Making COW eyes at her father (who seems to be returning them... the jerk) and being buddy buddy with her Aunts (Traitors).

* * *

Authors note Part 2:

I still have not forgotten I updated all of the language used in this fan fiction to reflect the tense I wanted to continue writing it in. So I updated all the pages, there were small and large changes.

Thank you to the people who have followed this story over the past couple of months and have encouraged me to keep writing it. I have re-listened to Blackveil so I could get in the mood, and there is plenty to come!

Please be patient. :)


	13. An Order to follow

Recap- this is more for me than you. You may skip down to the bottom.

Karigan is found IN the wall (see the rest of the story) She MAY die. Dun Dun DAHHHHH!

Estral has her Voice back (See the rest of the story as to HOW) YEAYYY!

The Weapons are keeping KZ away from Estora, or maybe it's the other way around. ANNNNDDDD He's read the letter. oooooo.

There's an Eletian Outside of the tower Karigan is struggling for life inside. Who is it, I don't know. we'll find out together as I pick the pieces back of this.

Lynx is on his way to the Wall with Ben, pushing themselves and the horses to the max so Ben can save Karigans Life (Or maybe not?)

Have I forgotten?

OH Yes, Captain Mapstone ( I wasn't very happy with her when I started this FF) She's currently in Corsa, Hiding out with Karigans Family - Making COW eyes at her father (who seems to be returning them... the jerk) and being buddy buddy with her Aunts (Traitors).

Mara is working with Connely at the castle to keep Karigans survival a secret, and the Weapons are in on it.

What will happen now? Great QUESTION! Tunes? CHECK, Pen and paper? Check. Chapter 12?

* * *

"Fastion." King Zachary muttered from his chair.

"Sir?" Fastion promptly answered.

"I want you to go after Rider Ben and Lynx. You'll be behind them by a day. I want you there to protect Karigan."

"Of course." Fastion smiled to himself as he started to head for the exit to the Kings chamber when the King spoke again.

"Bring me ink, paper, and my writing desk. I expect you to deliver a message for me to her when she is herself. See me before you depart."

Fastion brought the requested items to the King and bowed. Quiet efficiency was needed by his king at this moment, and he would provide it.

Fastion closed the door quietly behind him as he spied his King laying a sheet of paper on the smooth surface of the writing desk. Fastion decided he would take his time gathering his provisions.

His steps were directed towards the Weapons meeting room to inform his fellow weapons of the Kings wishes. He allowed a small smile to play at the corner of his usually stony expression.

* * *

Fastion arrived in the large meeting room to find most of his brothers and sisters already seated or milling about in the room, those who weren't on duty were all together. A tall tankard of ale was pushed into his hand before he could make it across the room.

A voice rang out into the room, "To our sister! Sir Karigan."

Everyone raised their cup and drank to their sister and repeated "Sir Karigan." It was said in a prayer like tone.

Another Weapon clapped Fastion on the back. "The King?"

"He is well, and is currently writing a letter. He has asked me to follow the Green Riders to the wall to offer protection to our sister."

"We assumed this would happen. You are not the only one to know the Kings heart." Drents voice caught Fastion off guard. "We have provisions for a weapon to travel, and a horse as well. We didn't know it would be you, but one of us was ready to go either way."

"Yes, this is good. He needs time to complete his letter." Fastion replied looking for a way to waste time.

"Then drink with us to the health of our sister, to her speedy recovery" Weapon Brieanne from the tombs replies.

Fastion settled down into a chair, he propped his feet up on the wooden rails beneath the table. He took a small sip of ale as he watched his family pray in their own way.

* * *

King Zachary gazed on the blank page, as he tried to figure out what to write. He pulled the letter from Karigan out of his breast pocket, and his gaze rested upon the words.

_I have loved you from before we met._

**How could she have loved him from before they met**, he pondered to himself. Her writing was clean crisp, with a bit of a scrawl to it; there was no flourish in her writing. It was plain, it was clear what she wanted to say, **could I find the same words**. He realized she even held back her emotions while she wrote a confession to her king that she loved him and no other. Just as she buried herself in her work, she buried her emotions under duty.

Zachary took up the pen, and dipped it into the ink. He paused before he set it to the paper.

* * *

A/N: don't worry the next chapter will be the letter. I went a little crazy when I was writing it... but enjoy... when I release the chapter! *muahahahhh*


End file.
